Don't Walk Away From Me!
by crescentmoonprincess
Summary: Sequel to 'Who's Side Are You On' After a month has passed, Mamoru starts being seen with another girl and Usagi starts to think he's cheating on her. So she goes to the one person she knows that will help her through it. Haruka. But how can Usagi save her relationship with Mamoru now when she finds herself falling in love with her blonde friend? Rated for later chapters!
1. Chapter One: Not Again!

**A/N: **Hello again everyone! Well, a lot of you asked for it so I decided to do it. A Sequel! And of course Haruka and Usagi will end up together, I promise! Hehe So here's Chapter one. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Gotta get this in first. Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me!

_Chapter One: Not Again!_

Usagi looked up from the worksheet that had been given to her and her classmates for today's lesson in math class. All of them looked like they had done this assignment before. They were rushing through it so fast Usagi started to feel out of place. She turned to her right and saw the class genuis already fnished with his and now reading what looked like a 1000 page book. She sighed quitely and looked down at her paper. Not even question #1 had been answered yet.

"So much for those study lessons with the girls afterschool," Usagi mumbled to herself as she laid her head down on her paper.

Just then, her communicator started beeping. All attention suddenly turned to her direction. Even the professor looked up from his book that he had been reading, with an interested, concerened expression on his face.

Usagi quickly pulled out her communicator out of her backpack to see who it was. 'Oh god!' she yelled in her mind. 'Luna!'

"Usagi!" Usagi!" Luna's voice sounded terrifed and worried. "Please come to the park near the kindergarten school! A monster is attacking the children and taking the teachers hostage! Please come quick!"

"Uh... yeah, sure mom, I'll be there soon!" Usagi quickly closed her communicator and stood up from her seat. "Sorry um... my mom's been having trouble sleeping lately and she's starting to see things. Haha. I keep telling her not to watch those scary movies my little brother borrows from friends." she pulled out the best lie she could. "I'm really sorry. I'll come in on Saturday and make up whatever I miss."

"Ok, well I hope you're mom feels better Miss Tsukino," the professor replied.

"Thank you," Usagi bowed politely. She shoved her communicator back into her backpack and threw it around her shoulders. With a small groan, she rushed out of the classroom and raced down the hallway.

On her way to the kindergarten, Usagi had met up with Minako. Aretmis had done the same thing Luna had done and interupted Minako during her world history lesson. Minako's lie was she was suffering from 'hollywood horror movie night flu' that she and the rest of them had on Friday and needed to be excused from class. Ok, part of that lie was actually true. The movies they had decided to get together and watch last Friday were pretty scary.

"I just hope the others can hold that thing off until we get there!" Usagi was starting to feel extremely worried. Not just for the kids and teachers, but for her friends too.

"Let's hurry!" Minako pulled out her transformation pen.

Usagi nodded and pulled her brooch out of her pocket. Once the two girls were away from the college, they snuck into a nearby alleyway. After doing a double check on finding anyone that could see them, Usagi and Minako raised their transformation items high into the air.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-up!"

"Moon Eternal Power, Make-up!"

Once their transformations were complete, Usagi looked at her protector and gave her a victory smile. Minako smiled back and the two girls rushed themselves to the park. As they approached closer, they could hear screaming terror from frightened children and teachers. Sailor Moon ran as hard as her long legs could carry her and dashed through the destroyed gate with Venus right behind.

"About time you guys got here!" Sailor Mars snapped.

Sailor Moon gave her soilder of fire a mean look, but shook it off. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting Sailor Mars!"

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Sailor Jupiter was next to shout. "Let's toast this ugly thing!"

Sailor Mercury gave the command to fire their attacks at the monsters chest, that being its weak spot after annalzying it on her computer. Mars, Jupiter and Venus sent a combo attack flying at the monster. However, it shook it off like it was just dust.

"Dang!" Sailor Venus cried. "This thing is strong!"

"Sailor Moon, now its your turn!" Sailor Mercury called out to her leader.

Sailor Moon nodded and pulled out her wand. "See ya, ya ugly frankenstein wannabe!"

Before Sailor Moon could get her wand into the air, the monster gritted its teeth into a giant smile and tackled the poor girl to the ground.

"Ah!" Sailor Moon cried out as the monster hissed in her face. "Ugh! Someone get this guy a breath mint!" she struggled underneath the monsters hold, hoping her squirming would at least get the monster loose.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars rushed over to try and free her friend.

The monster looked back at the other four soilders and shot what looked like green slimy boogers a 4 year old would sneeze into a tissue. The girls cried out in disgust and were knocked to the ground.

"Yuck! This stuff feels like glue!" Sailor Venus tried her best to free herself from the goop. "It'll take forever to get out of my hair!"

The four girls tried their hardest to free themselves. They then felt the slim hardening up and realized the stuff was glue and found themselves completely helpless in rescuing their princess.

"Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon heard their cries and found herself defenseless. Without her teammates, she couldn't break free of the monster and destroy it with her wand. Before she lost all hope, she spotted a single rose flying through the air and slamming into the monster's arm. She was finally released from its tight hold and managed to crawl away. She smiled big and turned to see Tuxedo Mask perched on top of the playground's slide.

"Just in time Tuxedo Mask!"

"Be careful Sailor Moon, this monster is dangerous!" Tuxdeo Mask jumped down from the slide.

The monster growled at the tall, dark man and shot more green glue at him. Tuxedo Mask jumped out of its path but was faced with more green slime. He tried dodging it all, but was caught by the grosh looking substance and was taken to the ground.

"No!" Sailor Moon tried to rush to her princes' side, but found herself in the monster grasp again. "Let me go you ugly creep!" she started to feel numb as the children and teachers watched from a safe place inside the school. It was kind of embarassing seeing the people that have looked up to you for so long, seeing you in a situation that's almost impossible to get out of.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Deadly Scream!"

Sailor Moon shielded her eyes at the giant blast of light in front of her. After it had vanished, she blinked in shock. The monster was gone. She heaved a sigh of relief and turned her attention to who had saved her.

"Glad no one was hurt," Sailor Neptune said, relieved.

"Uranus! Neptune! Pluto!" Sailor Moon greeted her other teammates with a giant smile. "Thanks for saving us!"

"Are you ok Sailor Moon?" Sailor Uranus walked up to her princess and checked for any wounds. "Did that thing hurt you?"

Sailor Moon giggled. "I'm fine Uranus. Really."

"Are you sure?" Sailor Pluto asked, also concerned. "We tried to get here sooner to help you guys."

"We're ok," Sailor Moon said. "No one was seriously hurt and the children are ok too. The teachers managed to get all of them into the school when Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury arrived."

"Good," Sailor Pluto smiled softly at Sailor Moon.

"Where the heck did that thing come from anyway?" Sailor Jupiter helped Mercury to her feet and joined Sailor Moon's side. Sailor Mars, Venus and Tuxedo Mask picked themselves up and joined Sailor Moon as well.

"Do you think it could be a new enemy?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I don't think so," Sailor Uranus said. "That thing wasn't taking orders from anyone. There was nothing hiding from what we saw."

"So it was a REAL monster!" Sailor Moon shireked.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Was Sailor Moon for real?

"Real monsters don't exist Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars finally spoke with a roll of her eyes. "There had to be some kind of explanation from that monster attacking the kindergarten. Given orders or not."

"Well anyway, thanks for saving us," Sailor Moon looked up at Uranus and gave her her best smile. "We owe you."

Sailor Uranus looked down at Sailor Moon and smiled back. It made her happy Usagi was her normal, happy, goofy, scatterbrained self. Although, she still couldn't figure out why this sudden feeling of sadness came to her. She then patted Sailor Moon's head and shook the feeling away.

"You owe us nothing muffin head," Sailor Uranus replied. "Just be careful."

Sailor Moon giggled again and gave Uranus a small, but tight hug. "There. Now I think we're even."

"Uh... sure," Sailor Uranus replied. "Anyway, I think we're done here. See ya."

The three girls waved their goodbyes. Sailor Moon watched as they headed down the sidewalk and disappeared behind a corner. 'Thanks Haruka-san,' Usagi said to herself as she placed a hand on her chest.

"Sailor Moon?"

"Huh?" Sailor Moon spun around and saw her friends and boyfriend looknig at her with worried looks. "Heheh, sorry guys I kinda zoned out there for a minute."

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Tuxedo Mask asked, getting slower to his princess and giving her a stern look.

"Now that you mention it, I think I do have a bruise on my hand," Sailor Moon tried to lie, but looked at her hand and realized it was true. "But I'm ok. It'll heal tommrrow."

"I'll give you a bandage at my house," Sailor Mars said. "Right now let's get back and see if Luna and Aretmis know anything about this monster attack."

Sailor Moon nodded. "Good idea. Hey! Can I read your newest volume of that new manga that just came out?!"

"Usagi-chan?!" Sailor Mars snapped.

Sailor Moon laughed and hugged her friend. She didn't want to admit it, but a sudden pain of sadness ran through her body when she watched Uranus walk away. Suddenly, a crazy thought ran inside her head.

'What if Haruka-san walks away again and never comes back?' She asked herself.

Memories of Haruka being her fake boyfriend and them pretending to date last month came back to haunt Usagi's mind. She felt herself wanting to cry, but fought back her tears with all her strength. Usagi placed her hand on her heart again and looked up at the sky.

**End of Chapter One! Hopefully I'll have the next one up soon. ^-^**


	2. Chapter Two: Uh oh! Someone's in Trouble

**A/N: **I had a lot of free time this week so I decided to get Chapter two completed! Yay! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Sailor Moon

_Chapter Two: Uh oh! Someone's in Trouble!_

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning. Usagi decided to meet up with Minako at a nearby café and finish up the homework they had each put on hold after receiving their emergency calls from Luna and Artemis. The two feline's assumed it was just a confused creation that was left from their battle with Galaxia. However, everyone agreed to look in to it again if another one ever showed up.

Usagi tapped her pencil on her history book out of frustration and boredom. "Why do we even need college anyway Minako-chan? I mean, all the stuff we use in life we've already learned in grade school, junior high and high school, right?"

"I guess it's because college helps you become the person you are in the future," Minako replied with a sigh. "Or at least that's what my mom and dad told me."

"I wonder if Neo Queen Serenity and the future Sailor Venus went to college," Usagi said in a joking matter.

Minako giggled. "Yeah, they totally needed 'ruling and protecting your world 101' ".

Usagi and Minako burst into laughter at the thought of their future selves in a college class, learning how to protect planet earth. Usagi's laugh turned into a light chuckle as she looked at the corner of her eye and saw a familiar figure heading down the sidewalk. She immediately threw her pencil down and jumped out of her seat.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi greeted her prince with a warm and loving smile. She ran up to the tall man and embraced him in a tight hug. "Hey, are you free this afternoon? I was hoping you and I could spend some time together since we haven't had to for the past few days."

"Uh... sorry Usako," Mamoru replied. "I've got the night shift tonight."

"Oh," Usagi replied lowering her head. "Well, how about tomorrow?"

"Sorry, I'm kind of booked for the entire week," Mamoru said so suddenly as he softly removed Usagi from their hug. He then lowered his head and gave her a kiss. "I promise I'll make it up to you. Right now I'm running late and need to go. I love you. I'll call you when I have time to see you, ok?"

Usagi ignored her feeling of sadness and gave Mamoru a big smile to prevent herself from crying. "Sure Mamo-chan. I'm sorry for being impatient. I'll keep my phone on everyday incase you get off early on one of those days."

"I'm really sorry, Usako," Mamoru said, knowing Usagi was about to cry.

"No its ok Mamo-chan, really," Usagi replied sounding like she was on a sugar rush. "Just don't over work yourself. I've got a ton of homework I need to finish up anyway. Good luck at work tonight."

Mamoru placed another quick kiss on Usagi's lips and darted down the sidewalk. From Usagi's point of view he looked like he was training for the summer olympics. Once he was out of sight, Usagi wiped her face and sat back down at the table her and Minako were sitting at.

"I guess it can't be helped," Usagi said to herself as well as Minako. "I'm just glad he's finally working at a job he likes. That amusement park job didn't suit him very well."

"Yeah, but he hardly ever has time to see you now," Minako pointed out. "I'm a little worried. I hope he doesn't think his job is more important than you."

"Oh Minako-chan don't be silly," Usagi chuckled, coming to Mamoru's defense. "I know that assistant medical physicians have crazy hours. I'll just see him when he has free time. You even heard him. He said he would make it up to me."

Minako rested her head on her hand. "He seriously needs to get out more and have fun."

"You sound so serious Minako-chan," Usagi grinned. "You're starting to scare me a little. Being serious has never fit your demeanor."

Minako laughed again. "Yeah you're right, Usagi-chan. I think growing up and college life is starting to get to me."

"Let's go out for burgers and shakes for dinner," Usagi suggested. "I think we owe ourselves a treat tonight, don't you?"

Minako nodded. "Yeah definitely."

* * *

Mamoru opened two large glass doors and rushed inside the building. He quickly approached the guest service desk and slightly waved at the young woman behind it.

"Mamoru there you are," the woman greeted him with a smile. "I was beginning to think I've over-worked you and you were going to quit on me."

"Sorry Miki," Mamoru replied. "I woke up late this morning and I ran into my girlfriend on my way here." He huffed a little to catch his breath. "Plus it doesn't help when your only transportation is your feet."

"Silly you should have called me," Miki giggled as she approached Mamoru. She handed him some files and led him into the back of the building. "If you need a ride I'll be happy to pick you up. Call me next time, ok?"

"Um... sure," Mamoru said as he followed the woman. "I have to apologize though. I'm getting so far behind I'm worried my training will take longer than expected."

"Hey, you're one of the best I've trained so far," Miki replied as she and Mamoru sat down on two chairs. "I may be your supervisor but I still have a heart. You're really smart Mamoru and I know you'll be great for our team."

Mamoru smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"Hey, why don't I give you this afternoon off and you and I go out for coffee?" Miki suggested with a big smile. "We can talk more about your performance and what kind of work you'll actually be doing once this mess is over."

"Thanks for the offer Miki," Mamoru said. "But you know I have a girlfriend and if I'm going to have time off I'd rather spend it with her. We haven't been able to see each other for two weeks now."

"I know how you feel," Miki replied, suddenly feeling sad. "My husband and I haven't really been together that much either since he took his new job working overseas."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mamoru said with a little concern. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Go out with me for coffee this afternoon?" Miki quickly asked.

"But..." Mamoru tried to speak.

"Just tell your girlfriend you're out on business," Miki interrupted. She got closer to Mamoru and gave him a sad puppy eyed look. "Please?"

Mamoru sighed and chuckled. "Ok. You win."

* * *

Usagi waved goodbye to Minako and headed towards her house. She hummed a small tune to herself as she passed a large fancy restaurant that was built months ago next to the arcade. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and slammed her face up against the giant glass window.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi gasped as she saw her future king being seated by one of the waiters. "I thought he was working today. Why is..."

Usagi turned to her left and saw a woman sit down with him. "Who is that?" A sudden pain of jealously began to run through her petite body. "Why is she sitting with MY Mamo-chan?" She smashed her face further into the glass, leaving a huge face print on the glass.

Usagi stood frozen for what felt like forever. Her heart suddenly felt like ripping out of her chest. The woman was giggling and laughing with Mamoru.

'Why are you with that girl Mamo-chan?' Usagi thought to herself. The woman looked so happy and made her and Mamoru look like a very comfortable, happy, couple. Usagi started feeling sad, angry and jealous all at the same time. Her heart was pounding against her chest loud enough for her to hear it. She pulled herself off of the glass and shook the troublesome thoughts out of her head.

"Why am I worrying anyway?" Usagi questioned herself as she tried to smile. "They're probably just old friends meeting to talk. Mamo-chan loves me. He would never hurt me." she paused for a moment. "Ever again." She took in the autumn air and adjusted her backpack. "I'll just go home and watch some tv. Maybe mom made cupcakes again for a snack."

Before Usagi headed home, something caught her eye. She turned her attention back to the window and saw the woman with Mamoru getting closer to the dark-haired man. She gasped loudly, ignoring passers staring at her, and watched as the woman placed her hand on Mamorus.

Usagi felt as if her heart was going to fall out of her body. Mamoru was with another woman and they were holding hands? Usagi did admit, the woman he was with was a lot prettier than she was. But Usagi didn't consider herself ugly either. She's had plenty of guys that would love to date her in college, yet she always rejects them and tells them she in a serious relationship. Why is Mamoru holding hands with another woman? Better yet, why is Mamoru having dinner with another woman? Friends or co workers, Usagi hated feeling jealous and ignored. He was her boyfriend.

Usagi pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open. She quickly dialed Mamoru's number and put the device up to her ear. After it ran 4 times a voice was heard on the other side.

"Hello?" the voice sounded tired and relaxed.

"Look you, its Usagi. You know, your GIRLFRIEND!" Usagi shouted through her phone. "I'm just calling to see how you are and why you're having dinner with another woman and NOT ME!"

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me mister," Usagi was getting very annoyed. "I can see you now through the window. Why are you having dinner with that girl? I know she's prettier than me, but I'm your girlfriend! Not her! I can't believe you would..."

"Muffin head?"

Usagi froze in mid-sentence. 'Oh crap!' she yelled at herself. 'You dialed Haruka-san's number you idiot!'

"Uh... I-I'm so sorry Haruka-san," Usagi chuckled with embarrassment. "I meant to dial Mamo-chan's number. You guys have the same last four numbers that its kind of heard to tell sometimes. Hehe."

"Everything alright?" Haruka suddenly sounded concerned. "Did you guys have a fight?"

"No um," Usagi looked inside the window again and saw the woman kiss Mamoru on his cheek. She gasped louder and almost dropped her phone.

"Usagi you still there?"

Usagi cleared her throat and put the phone back to her ear. "Sorry Haruka-san. I'm still here. And yes I'm ok. I just needed to let out some steam. Hehe. I just haven't seen Mamo-chan in two weeks and it was starting to get to me, you know? Sorry for calling you, I gotta go now."

"Hey."

"Y-yes?" Usagi asked.

"You can call and visit us when you have free time too, ya know," Haruka replied. "Michiru has asked why you haven't been coming over anymore. If it's because of what happened with us..."

"N-no," Usagi interrupted. "It's not that at all. I've just been falling behind in school and I'm trying to catch up. I'm sorry I stopped coming over. I promise next time I have time away from school I'll call and come over."

"Ok. You sure you're ok?"

Usagi nodded as if Haruka could see it. "Yup I'm ok. I'll see you soon. Bye." she closed her phone and stuck it back in her pocket. With a heavy sigh, she turned her attention back to the restaurant and saw the woman and Mamoru were no where in sight.

"I hope I'm just over-reacting," Usagi said to herself.

After adjusting her backpack again, she started to head home. Within half a mile, Usagi pulled her phone out again and opened it. She dialed Haruka's number again, this time for real. After two rings, the dial tone stopped.

"Hello?"

"Haruka-san," Usagi finally spoke after a short pause. "Can I come over now? I really need to talk."

**End of Chapter Two. Uh oh! Looks like Mamoru's in trouble! Stand tuned for Chapter Three ^^**


	3. Chapter Three: I'll Be There for You!

**A/N: **Had some more free time. Not as much though, but still enough to give you guys Chapter Three! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Sailor Moon

_Chapter Three: I'll Be There For You!_

Usagi fumbled with one of the straps on her backpack as she stood staring at the front door of Haruka and Michiru's apartment. She was beginning to have second thoughts about coming over and disturbing her friends again with her problems. But Haruka sounded worried over the phone after Usagi had called her again and wouldn't take no for an answer when Usagi had asked if this afternoon really wasn't a problem. Still, Usagi felt a little guilty about interrupting her friends at such a short notice.

With a small sigh, Usagi raised one of her hands up and gently tapped on the door. Seconds later, the door slowly opened and revealed Haruka standing in the doorway. Haruka's expression suddenly turned into a frown of worry as she narrowed her eyes at her silent princess. Without saying a word, Haruka pushed the door open further to allow Usagi to enter.

"Th-thanks," Usagi stuttered as she slowly made her way inside. She took a step to the right to allow Haruka to close the door. "I'm sorry for asking to come over now. I hope I'm not disturbing you or Michiru-san."

"Hey," Haruka finally spoke, kneeling down a bit to be in Usagi's face. "When I said come over, I meant come over now. You said you needed to talk." she paused. "I can't really say I blame you after hearing that outburst." she gave Usagi a grin.

Usagi's cheeks turned pink as she backed herself away from her tall blonde friend. She then suddenly noticed Michiru stepping out from her and Haruka's bedroom, wearing one of Haruka's night shirts.

"Haruka who was at the...?" Michiru stopped in mid sentence to see her lover hovered over a somewhat confused and frightened Usagi. A big smile appeared on her face as she approached the two and rested her arms on top of each other. "Aw Haruka, you brought another lost kitten home. She's adorable."

Haruka decided to play along. Even as mature adults, teasing Usagi was still their favorite pastime. "Can we keep this one?" She scooped up the small girl in her arms. "We talked about getting a pet. This one looks well-mannered and trained."

"Hey!" Usagi blushed harder. "I-I'm not an animal! And put me down!"

Michiru and Haruka burst into laughter at Usagi's reply. Usagi was so cute and fun to mess with, sometimes they forgot their teasing upsets their princess a little. Haruka carried Usagi to the couch and gently placed her down. Once Usagi was comfortable, Haruka and Michiru joined her.

"You ok Usagi-chan?" Michiru finally asked, seeing Usagi was still upset. "I'm sorry if we teased you too far."

Usagi shook her head. "No it's not that."

"From your phone call it sounded like Mamoru did something to you," Haruka moved closer to Usagi and placed one of her hands on top of Usagi's clenched fists. "Is he cheating on you, Usagi?"

"Cheating?" Michiru questioned Haruka's sentence. She turned to face Usagi again. "Usagi-chan?"

Usagi blinked back a tear and stared at Haruka. It felt weird to her hearing her name coming from the woman who has called her different nicknames since they met. Usagi quickly wiped her face and sniffled back a whimper that tried to escape her throat.

"I-I saw Mamo-chan in that new restaurant next to the arcade," Usagi spoke slowly. "He... he was sitting with another girl. At first I thought it was just one of his co-assistants that works with him," she paused and sniffed back another whimper that tried to escape. "But she... kissed him on the cheek and held his hand."

Haruka and Michiru exchanged glances. Michiru placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder as if to tell their princess they were here and willing to help when Usagi was ready for them. Usagi looked up at her protectors and gave them each a warm smile. Even though her eyes showed she was wanting to let tear drops fall and create a small pond in the middle of the floor.

"Usagi-chan," Michiru gently moved her hand to Usagi's back and began to caress it gently, hoping that would make Usagi feel a bit better.

Usagi couldn't take it anymore as she let the water drops fall from her eyes. She started to feel just as worthless as she used to feel when Mamoru broke up with her again. The pain of loosing someone she loved for so long began to kill her. How could Mamoru say he loves her and then sees another woman behind her back? Was everything he said just all a big lie? Did Mamoru only take her back because of their future? Usagi felt her heart pounding loud and fast against her chest.

Suddenly, the memories of her when she was pretending to date Haruka came back to haunt her thoughts again. Why now? Was it because Haruka was sitting there with her while she cried? Haruka had done so much for her that Usagi was starting to think the strange feelings she was having were because she might be falling for her protector.

Without realizing her actions, Usagi threw herself at Haruka and tackled the woman down on the couch. Haruka was startled by her princess' sudden actions, but grabbed a hold of Usagi to prevent her from falling off the couch. She felt Usagi's grip tighten around her shirt as the young blonde leaned in closer.

"H-hey," Haruka softly spoke as she caressed Usagi's back. "It'll be ok muffin head. You don't know yet if Mamoru really is cheating on you. Right?"

Usagi was silent. Her crying started to lower to loud sobbing and sniffing. Haruka was right. She didn't know if Mamoru really was cheating on her. It's not like she didn't catch the two in a hotel in bed somewhere. But Usagi needed to know. She finally loosened her grip on Haruka's shirt and formed a smile on her lips.

"Thank you," Usagi finally whispered.

Haruka pulled Usagi out of the tackle hug they were in and gave her young princess a smile. "We'll always be here for you, little kitten."

Usagi couldn't help but hug her blonde friend again. She still had a few tears to shed, only these were happy tears. Haruka was one of the best friends she'd ever had and sometimes she felt like a burden to the woman all the time. With a small hiccup, Usagi slowly closed her eyes and pulled Haruka into a tighter hug. Moments later, heavy breathing was heard from Usagi's mouth. The girl had fallen asleep.

Haruka looked at Michiru as if to tell her she was trapped. Michiru giggled softly and stood up from the couch, taking the hint that Usagi was going to be there a while.

"We can let her stay the night again," Michiru whispered so not to wake Usagi. "It's nice having her over here again. I was starting to miss her."

"Yeah me too," Haruka smiled at the sleeping princess in her arms. "I just hope I can get out of her hold." she squirmed a bit. "More of this and my left arm will be numb."

"But you two look so cute together," Michiru teased. "I'll go get you two a blanket."

"You're so kind," Haruka replied with sarcasm.

As soon as Michiru was out of the living room in search for an extra blanket, Haruka tried moving herself a little to try to free her left arm. Usagi let out a wanting cry and tugged on Haruka's shirt. Haruka smiled and let out a soft sigh.

"Ok you win," Haruka leaned back into the couch and pulled Usagi back into the position they were still stuck in. She brushed the girl's bangs away from her face to catch a glimpse of her sleeping eyes. "Even after a month you're still giving me that weird feeling I can't seem to figure out. Mamoru better be careful. Someone else might steal you away."

As if Usagi was answering back, her body moved closer and Haruka felt a small breath brush against her ear.

"I love you, Haruka-san."

**End of Chapter Three! I know this one was kind of short. I'm sorry! Please forgive me! So what's going to happen next? Stand tuned for Chapter Four ^^**


	4. Chapter Four: Let's Go Out Again!

**A/N: **Yay chapter four is up! Enjoy! This one is rather long. ^^'

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Sailor Moon

_Chapter Four: Let's Go Out Again!_

Usagi rubbed her sleepy eyes and pulled herself up out of bed. She looked around and noticed right away that she was back at home in her own bed. 'How did I get home?' she asked herself. With a small groan, she pushed her crescent moon comforter away from herself and climbed out of bed. After slipping into her favorite bunny slippers, she headed downstairs. The smell of chocolate chip pancakes caught her attention and brought a big smile to her, still groggy looking, face.

"Morning mama," Usagi greeted the woman with a small yawn. "Are those pancakes for me?"

Usagi's mother greeted her daughter with a warm smile. "Hi sweety. Are you feeling better today?" she placed the stack of pancakes on the table for Usagi to devour.

"Huh?" Usagi gave her mother a confused look as she sat down. "Feeling better? What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine."

"Your friends brought you home last night. They said you weren't feeling well and helped you upstairs to your room. They were very nice and very polite." Usagi's mother paused for a moment. "Hmm... what were their names again? Oh yes! Haruka and Michiru. They said they would call you today to see how you're doing. You have such nice friends."

"Oh," was all Usagi could say. "Well... thanks mom. Sorry I've been such a pain lately. I've been trying to keep up with school and my friends and this thing with Mamo-chan." she stopped. Usagi almost kicked herself for mentioning the part about Mamoru. Now her mother was going to ask a million questions about it. Even as an adult, she was always interested in Usagi's love life.

"Is something wrong with you and your boyfriend honey?" Usagi's mother sat down in a chair next to her daughter. "Are you having problems? If you are, you can tell me. I'll try my best to help."

Usagi sighed. She appreciated her mothers concern, but sometimes she wished she wasn't so nosy all the time. Guess that's part of a mothers job. "Well... sort of," Usagi finally spoke. "I think Mamoru and I are doing ok."

"Did you two have a fight?"

Usagi shook her head and poked at the chips that were popping out of the pancakes. "No. But... I saw him at a restaurant yesterday. He was... well, I don't really know, but he was with another girl. It looked like they were on a date."

"Oh sweety I'm sorry." her mother's expression became sad and concerned. "Did you try calling him and asking him?"

Once again, the answer was no. "I tried but... I um, accidentally dialed the wrong number." Usagi decided to leave Haruka out of it so her mother wouldn't be asking more questions. "Besides, she's probably just an old friend from college. Mamoru's been running into a lot of his college friends lately."

Usagi's mother pulled her into a tight hug. Usagi blinked at the sudden action, but returned the favor. "Mom I'm ok," she said with a soft smile. "I'll call him today and straighten this whole thing out. It's probably just a misunderstanding."

"Ok. Just be careful. I don't want to see my daughter heart-broken again."

Usagi gave her mother one last hug. "Thanks mom. I love you."

After breakfast, Usagi rushed back upstairs to her bedroom to throw something on for school. As she quickly brushed her out, her cellphone made a loud ringing noise, causing the poor girl to jump. Usagi grabbed it out of her backpack and flipped it open. Sure enough there was a text message from Haruka.

"How are you feeling today? You caught a slight fever last night so Michiru and I were worried."

Usagi smiled and hit the 'reply' button.

"I'm fine. Thanks for bringing me home. Sorry to trouble you guys. I hope you're not mad."

Usagi set her phone down to allow herself to put on her denim jacket. A few seconds later, her phone rang again. She flipped it back open to read Haruka's message. Her eyes widened a little at her friends response.

"Glad to hear that. Hey, why don't we go out again? You free this Saturday?"

Usagi stared at her phone, not really sure what to type back. Should she say yes? If she tells Haruka no, it might hurt her friends feelings. But what if Mamo-chan wanted to see her too? Usagi felt trapped. Then, she remembered what had happened yesterday. As a smile craved on her lips, she quickly typed out her message.

"Yeah I'm free. Sounds fun. You me and Michiru-san should go to that new restaurant next to the arcade. Oh, but if you guys have something else in mind, that's ok."

After fidgeting for a few moments, her phone beeped again. Usagi quickly opened it. Her heart suddenly sank a bit at Haruka's reply.

"Sorry muffin head. Michiru's got work that day. It'll be just you and me. But I'm ok with it if you are."

Usagi didn't reply. She checked her clock and realized she was running late. "Oh no! I'm late! I'll have to answer Haruka-san later!" she shoved her phone into her pocket and grabbed her backpack. After one last check in the mirror, Usagi rushed out the door.

During lunch, Usagi met up with Minako at their favorite café and told her everything that had happened yesterday and about meeting up with Haruka for lunch on Saturday. To her surprise, Minako showed no signs of concern nor did she freak out and threaten to kill Mamoru or cause him ever lasting pain. Part of Usagi was hoping that she did though. She sort of missed the old Minako when something like this happened. Although, sometimes Minako did take it a little far. Still, Usagi was hoping for at least some kind of reaction.

"So what are you going to do?" Minako asked as she spun the straw in her drink. "Did you try calling him or talking to him?"

Usagi took a sip of her drink and slowly shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him today. To be honest, I'm not really sure if I want to see him. I'm afraid I'll cause a major scene and just end up embarrassing both of us."

"Very mature of you," Minako replied as she pulled herself up to the table to finish her desert.

Usagi smiled. "You're one to talk Minako-chan. Usually when I say stuff like this you freak out and threaten the world on the person who hurts me. I think you need a break from school so your mind can get back into its normal routine of being crazy and stalking random guys again."

"I see you forgot the last time when I stalked that cute guy from the television agency and he called the cops on me," Minako sulked a little. Her favorite pastime and the one thing she was a pro at, besides having fun, defeated by one lousy guy. "Too bad he turned out gay. That guy was way too pretty to be gay."

Usagi laughed. "I think you're just jealous."

Minako huffed in frustration. "Yeah."

Before Usagi had a chance to reply again, she noticed a familiar figure outside of the café. "Mamo-chan!" she quickly stood up from her spot in the booth and rushed outside. "Mamo-chan!"

The tall, dark-haired man turned around and stopped to allow Usagi to catch up with him. "Usako," he spoke. "I was on my way to your house. Your friends said you weren't feeling well and I thought you were going to stay home from school today."

"Uh... I'm feeling better," Usagi panted a little to catch her breath. She then straightened herself up. "It was just a tiny fever and it went away while I slept. How was... work yesterday?"

Mamoru blinked at Usagi's rather, dull behavior. Usually she was all over him and hugging him like crazy when she hasn't seen him in a day. He decided not to question it as it was probably girl problems that she could go to Minako or her other friends for.

"Well I got off early yesterday and was hoping you and I could spend the rest of the day together, but when I tried to call you your phone was off."

Usagi looked at Mamoru with a worried expression and didn't say anything.

"What?" Mamoru asked.

"Is that all you did yesterday?" Usagi then asked.

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru was being to worry about his princesses behavior. "Are you sure you're ok Usako? Maybe you should go home and get some rest. You're starting to look sick again."

Usagi started to feel angry and sad at the same time. She wanted to yell and slap him in the face, yet she wanted to hold him and cry into his chest until she heard everything was ok and he loved her and she was just over reacting. The pain in her chest she was suddenly feeling hurt enough to the point where she could admit that she was sick after all.

"I'm sorry," Usagi finally spoke giving Mamoru a smile. "I have a big test coming up and its starting to stress me out. Hehe." she admitted, lying to him like that was the last thing she was hoping to do. But he lied to her first, so guess that made them even.

Mamoru slowly walked up to Usagi and leaned forward. He placed a small kiss on her lips and put a hand on her forehead. "You feel a little warm," he took her hand. "Come on I'll walk you home."

Usagi pulled away and shook her head violently. "No I'm ok Mamo-chan, really! I have to get back to the café now anyway, Minako-chan and I have to get back to class."

"Ok," Mamoru sighed. "Keep your phone on this time and I'll call you during my break. Promise me if you get worse you'll go home."

"Ok I promise," Usagi answered quickly. "Try not to work too hard tonight. I... love you."

"Me too," was all Mamoru could say. He gave her one last kiss. "I'm late again anyway. I'm sorry I'm working so much now. But if I don't get this training done soon Miki... I mean, Kiyomura is going to fire me for sure."

"Its ok Mamo-chan," Usagi smiled through her foggy eyes. "Just do your best. And I promise I'll do my best." she gave him a hug and headed back into the café. Once she saw him out of sight she turned her attention back to her best friend, who was now gathering her books back for her next class. "You ready to go?"

"Yup," Minako then noticed Usagi's face like she was already crying. "You ok?"

Usagi nodded and quickly wiped her face. "I'm fine. We better go before we both get detention again for being late."

Minako giggled. "Here we are in college and still getting detention if we're late." she swung her backpack over her left shoulder and stood up from the booth her and Usagi were using. "I'm surprised you're not late all the time anymore. You finally get a new alarm clock?"

Usagi laughed as she and her best friend headed towards their school. "Yeah. Mom said if that alarm clock doesn't get me up in time for school, she was going to tape a mega phone next to my ears and set it to go off at 7am and wake up the neighborhood."

The two girls laughed and made jokes to one another as they reached their school campus. As they waved their goodbyes and headed in different directions, Usagi suddenly remembered that she still needed to text Haruka back from this morning. She pulled her phone out of her backpack and flipped it open. After finding the last message Haruka had sent, Usagi hit the 'reply' button underneath the text.

"Sure it's fine with me. Can't wait til Saturday."

The week seemed to drag on forever as Saturday finally arrived. Lucky for Usagi, she had no make up classes to do that day. After calling her friends and telling them she had a plans today and wouldn't be available, Usagi quickly pulled something cute out of her closest and threw it on. It wasn't anything too fancy. Just a pair of jean shorts, a pink blouse and her jean jacket.

Usagi began to hum her cellphone ringtone to herself as she brushed her hair out and put on a little make up. She did one last check in her mirror and rushed out the door. On her way out, she called Haruka to find out where they were meeting. As fate would have it, Haruka suggested the same restaurant next to the arcade. The same one Usagi found Mamoru with last week with that other girl. Usagi started to feel nervous as she prayed he wouldn't be there today.

After waiting for about twenty minutes, Usagi saw Haruka's car pull up to the restaurant. Usagi greeted her friend with a big smile and a hug. Haruka took Usagi's hand and led the girl into the restaurant. After being seated and ordering drinks, Usagi grabbed one of the menus and almost fell over, seeing the prices.

"Everything is so expensive," Usagi said with a guilty feeling. "I should pay for my meal this time."

"Its ok muffin head," Haruka said with a grin. "This is my treat. Order whatever you like."

Usagi smiled back at her friend and looked at the menu again. "Hmm... I think I want that. Or that! Oh, that burger looks good! Or how about that chicken meal! But... the price. Twenty dollars! Who do they think they're serving? The queen?"

Haruka laughed at Usagi's outburst. The way Usagi used it made her look cute. Well, to Haruka anyway. She then grabbed her own menu and began to look. Her eyes widen a bit. She had to agree, the prices were a little obscure. But if made Usagi happy, she would order two meals for her.

Once the waitress came back with their drinks, the two girls ordered their meals. Now they played the waiting game. Haruka decided to take this opportunity to crack a few jokes for Usagi and hear her laugh at all of them. Usagi found it not fair, knowing that jokes and begin with people she loved and cared about the most were her biggest weakness at having fun and enjoying herself. She couldn't stay sad, especially around Haruka. Usagi knew she would do everything she could to make her princess happy.

"You're not playing fair Haruka-san," Usagi giggled. "It's next to impossible to stay angry or sad when I'm with you. You won't let me."

"You're too sweet to be sad, little kitten," Haruka grinned happily. "Besides, what's a date without teasing yours every once in a while?"

Usagi smiled and didn't reply. 'Date?' she thought to herself. Was it really a date? It could be considering they were in a fancy restaurant together by themselves. Although, Usagi felt under dressed and wished she would've worn something prettier than just jeans and a t-shirt. She felt a little better once she noticed Haruka's attire that consisted of a t-shirt and polo pants.

"Well thanks for taking me here," Usagi said as she reached for her glass of soda.

"You recommended it," Haruka replied. "From your text message you seemed really interested in it."

"It was just something I thought of then," Usagi sort of lied. "I just wasn't expecting it to be this fancy. Or high-priced."

"Don't worry," Haruka said as she reached for Usagi's hand. "Just enjoy yourself."

Usagi stared at her friend and blushed a little from the feeling of Haruka's hand on hers. She forgot how much it made her heart jump but at the same time, pound against her chest like crazy as if she was falling love all over again. Their staring was finally interrupted when the waitress returned with their meals. Usagi's mouth began to water at the smell of her lunch. She quickly grabbed a fork and began stuffing her face.

"Wow this tastes way better than any other place I've been too," Usagi spoke with her mouth full. She swallowed hard and gave Haruka a goofy looking grin. "Sorry."

Haruka chuckled. "You're one crazy date muffin head. But I like that about you." she stared at Usagi again, this time with a bit more serious expression. "By the way, about that night you stayed over. Did you really mean what you said?"

Usagi stopped shoving food into her mouth and looked at Haruka with confusion. "Huh?" she asked. "What did I say?"

This time it was Haruka who blinked in confusion. "You don't remember?" Usagi shook her head. "Well..." Haruka leaned in closer to her blonde date. "You said that you loved m..." she was cut off by the waitress as the woman returned one last time and handed Haruka the bill. Haruka sighed. "How about we continue our conversation at my place?"

Usagi was still confused and had no idea was Haruka was trying to tell her, but nodded in agreement anyway. If they stayed any longer, she might never find out what it was. Usagi picked up her purse and swung it over her right shoulder. Haruka reached out her hand and pulled Usagi up out of the booth and went to the counter to pay.

Usagi suddenly started to feel nervous as she followed Haruka to her car. She didn't know why though as she's been over to Haruka and Michiru's place plenty of times. Only this time it sounded like they were going to be alone for the entire night again. Usagi felt a lump in her throat but swallowed it down hard and climbed into the passenger seat. As Haruka pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, Usagi followed her hands across her lap and looked down. She was afraid to look up, even though she really had nothing to worry about.

'Why does Haruka-san still give me that weird feeling even after a month?' Usagi began to ask herself. 'We weren't really dating, so why am I so nervous?' she managed to get a small look at her friend from the corner of her eye. She smiled. 'Haruka-san's been so great to me. Even when she doesn't have to. I wonder why I...' she suddenly stopped herself in mid thought and gasped slightly. She finally looked up and stared at Haruka again.

'I'm such an idiot!' she screamed at herself. 'Why didn't I notice it before?' she then turned her attention to the road and clenched her hands together tighter.

'I'm in love with Haruka-san!'

**End of Chapter Four! Yay Usagi finally admitted it! So what's going to happen to now? Stay tuned for Chapter Five! ^^ Thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter Five: Who's Cheating On Who?

**A/N: **I've had a lot of free time this summer so here's chapter five! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Once again, don't own Sailor Moon

_Chapter Five: Who's Cheating On Who?  
_

"I'm sorry Miki. I can't do this anymore. It's not fair to my girlfriend. I can't keep using my work excuse for longer. I've already hurt her once, I don't want to do it again."

"I know Mamoru and I'm sorry. But can you please just do it with me this last time? I promise after tonight I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry I've kept you away from Usagi, but I'm sure she'll understand if we explain to her what's been going on. You're the first person that I've worked with that's treated me like a person instead of just your boss. I promise I'll make it up to you and give you an early vacation. Please just this one last time?"

Mamoru sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Sometimes his kind and caring side took over too much and ended up getting him in trouble. "Alright. I guess it was my fault that I kept questioning your relationship."

Miki shook her head. "Don't be sorry Mamoru. I'm glad I was able to share it with you. Now you know why I'm such a crabby person everyday. My husband has turned into such a jerk and now he's seeing someone else behind my back." she then frowned in anger and sadness. "I hope he has a miserable life forever."

Mamoru chuckled a little.

Miki smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Usagi is so lucky to have someone like you. I envy her so much. Just let me know when you guys break up so I can have my turn with you Mamoru."

Mamoru blushed slightly. "Miki!"

"I'm kidding," Miki giggled.

* * *

Usagi stretched herself out in the back seat of Haruka's car. After returning to Haruka's apartment, they relaxed on the couch and mostly talked for about two hours. Usagi talked to Haruka about school, about Ami finally taking that trip to Europe with her classmates, Minako getting an audition for a movie, sadly not getting a part, and meeting Makoto's new boyfriend. Haruka was mostly silent. Usagi blushed every time Haruka smiled and stared at her. After loosing track of the time, Usagi decided she should head home. Her mother was making chocolate cake for dessert tonight and Usagi was not about to miss out. Michiru got off work early tonight and decided to tag along.

"I'm sorry I couldn't join you and your date with Haruka, Usagi-chan," Michiru sounded a little disappointed, but was having more fun seeing Usagi blush.

"I-it wasn't a date," Usagi huffed.

"I hope Haruka was at least polite to you," Michiru smirked at her partner. She then turned to face Usagi. "Just let me know when your guys' next date is so I can arrange a nice place for you two." she winked.

Usagi's blush grew darker. "Michiru-san! W-we're not dating! Haruka-san was just being nice to me and wanted to hang out. I-I mean, I liked having lunch with her, but we're not a couple. Not that Haruka-san wouldn't make an awesome lover, she's great! I mean, I... uh..."

Michiru and Haruka burst into laughter. Usagi was always cute when she was embarrassed and caught herself in an awkward situation. As Haruka's car sped down the road, Usagi suddenly caught a glimpse of a familiar figure walking down the sidewalk.

"Haruka-san! Stop the car!" Usagi cried.

Once the car screeched to a halt, Usagi quickly jumped out of the back seat and followed the figure. She kept a low profile, ducking in between alleys and large mailboxes every time it stopped. Once Usagi got close enough to hear, she ducked down again behind a parked car. She eyes immediately locked onto the person and noticed the woman was upset. She was crying even. Usagi moved a little closer and saw the woman pull out her cellphone.

'That's the woman I saw Mamo-chan with.' Usagi thought to herself. 'She looks so sad and angry. I wonder if she's upset at Mamo-chan. Did he finally tell her about us? I hope he didn't hurt her too much. After all, she is still a woman. A really pretty one too.' Usagi's thoughts were suddenly cut off as she heard the woman talking into her phone rather loudly.

"How dare you excuse me of cheating!" the woman yelled. "I have been completely faithful to you! Let me tell you mister, I have had plenty of guys trying to ask me out. Unlike you who sleeps with the first girl he comes across! If you're that desperate then just come home and quick your stupid job!"

The woman was silent for a moment. Usagi's eyes widened with shock and concern. She started to feel sorry for the woman. She peeked her head out from behind the car and saw the woman shifting her phone from one ear to the other.

"You think I like telling our son that daddy's not coming home yet!" the woman began to shout again. "For god's sake Ryota, he gets so upset at night that he starts to cry himself to sleep! I don't have the heart to tell him daddy's 'having fun' with another woman!"

Usagi almost wanted to cry herself. It was so sad hearing someone in so much pain. She then moved a bit closer to where her body was parallel with the car's back side. She still kept herself low and covered her mouth, so not to blow her cover with her breathing.

"Oh, so now it's my fault you took the job?!" the woman looked like she was going to rip her hair out. "I never pressured you into doing something you don't want to do! Oh my god, I am not cheating! How many times do I have to say it? Fine, then you caught me ok! Since you're convinced that I am, then its true! Oh, now you're interested? It's no one you know! Fine, I'll be happy to tell you his name."

Usagi's heart started to pound. 'Oh god!' she yelled in her mind. 'Please don't let it be Mamo-chan! Please!' she gripped her hands into a tight hold as if she was praying for her life. 'Please don't let it be him!'

The woman huffed an angry sigh. "I am having an affair with Chiba Mamoru!"

Usagi couldn't believe her ears. She wanted to stand up and scream at the woman. More yet, she wanted to scream and slap Mamoru for lying to her. She felt herself starting to cry. She quickly picked herself up and ran in the direction she came. Her heart began to sink, yet at the same time, prayed with all her might Haruka and Michiru were still there waiting for her.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Usagi screamed. She picked up her running pace, but suddenly screeched to a halt when she found no trace of Haruka's car anywhere. She fell to her knees and let a waterfall of tears fall from her face. She felt so humiliated and scared. This was worse than when Mamoru broke her heart by breaking up with her. Now to find out he's cheating on her completely shattered it. She clenched her fists so tight, her knuckles turned white. She hated Mamoru. Their future meant nothing to either of them now. There was only one person Usagi wanted to be with now. If Mamoru wanted to be with that girl, fine. Usagi found someone else to love too.

"Haruka!"

As if Usagi's prayers were finally answered, she heard footsteps in front of her. Usagi quickly looked up and saw Haruka and Michiru. They had a look of relief, but suddenly showed deep worry and concern, seeing their princess on the ground and crying.

"Usagi-chan?" Michiru took a step towards the girl. "What happened?"

Usagi didn't answer. She felt as if someone else had taken control of her actions, as she threw herself at Haruka and buried her face in the woman's chest. Haruka caught her princess and noticed she was starting to shake.

"Muffin head?" Haruka gently caressed Usagi's head, hoping it would calm the girl down.

Usagi let out a loud wine. She hated when Haruka caught her at her worst times. But at the same time, she was extremely happy. Usagi looked up at her protector and tried to smile through foggy eyes. She suddenly felt herself moving up closer to Haruka's face and noticed, without warning, kissed the woman hard on her mouth. Haruka blinked in shock and quickly pulled Usagi away.

"Kitten, what's gotten into you?"

"Haruka," Usagi cried as she wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck. "I love you. I want to be with you."

**End of Chapter Five. I know it's so short but it looks like things are starting to heat up! Stand tuned for Chapter Six!**


	6. Chapter Six: Only Her Protector

**A/N: **Oh my gosh you guys I am soooo sorry for getting this updated so late. I had the worst writers block ever! I was starting to worry I would never get this chapter done. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks again for the reviews ^^

**Disclaimer: **Do I really need to say it?

_Chapter Six: Only Her Protector_

Haruka was silent. She didn't know what to say to the poor girl clinched in her arms. Usagi looked up at the woman while crying silent tears. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Haruka looked over at Michiru hoping she wasn't ready to strangle Usagi at this point. Luckily for her, Michiru looked back at Haruka with a worried expressing instead.

"I'm... sorry," Usagi finally managed to speak after a long silence. "C-can you take me home... please?

"Usagi-chan," Michiru spoke before Haruka could reply. "What happened? Please tell us. We came looking for you after you practically jumped out of Haruka's car, chasing after something."

Usagi was silent. She wasn't sure if she should tell them after all the trouble she had caused already. She wanted to hug and kiss Haruka again, but she knew if she let her emotions take over again, Michiru might not like it anymore. Usagi let out a small wine and tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes. But they wouldn't stop.

"I'm so sorry," was all Usagi could say.

"Usagi-chan," Michiru sighed sadly.

"I wanna go home," Usagi said. "Please will you take me home?"

"Of course muffin head," Haruka ran her hand through Usagi's bangs, trying to see her face. But Usagi refused. Haruka sighed in defeat and helped Usagi straighten herself up, as well as herself.

Haruka and Michiru walked Usagi back to their car and allowed the girl to climb in the backseat. As Haruka pulled away and started down the road, Usagi looked out at the scenery and was silent the whole way home. Michiru looked back ever once in a while, hoping she had something to say to cheer her princess up. But she herself ended up in silence the entire way to Usagi's house.

Usagi slowly climbed out of Haruka's car and took small steps up to the front door of her house.

"Hey."

Usagi jumped a little, but slowly turned back to face the two women, revealing puffy, red eyes to them. She swallowed hard expecting them to tell her she wasn't their friend anymore because of what she had done to Haruka. Part of her wishes she could take it all back, but another part of her was jumping for joy and the strange feeling she's been having for months now was slowly starting to fade. Although, now the new feeling she was having was killing her, knowing Haruka would never leave Michiru for her.

"Come over tomorrow after school," Haruka said.

"Haruka that's rude," Michiru scolded her girlfriend. "She's probably busy." she turns to Usagi and smiles kindhearted. "Please come over if you can Usagi-chan. We're worried about you and want to help. We're your friends."

"Sure," Usagi managed to give them a half-smile. "Good night. And I'm sorry. For everything." with that, Usagi found the strength to quickly dart towards the front door and slammed it behind her.

Usagi listened behind the door for the car to slowly make its distance away from the house. Once she heard silence, she clinched a fist and slammed it against the front door, hard.

"Why! Why does it have to be Haruka-san?! You're such an idiot Usagi! She's already got a girlfriend!" Usagi yelled at herself, ignoring the throbbing pain in her knuckles.

"Usagi?"

Usagi gasped and spun around to see her mother standing in the walk way of the kitchen. She had a mop in her hand which told Usagi she had just finished the house work and not had anything cooked yet. At a time like this, Usagi wish she did. She could drown away her pain and sorrow with food.

"Mom," Usagi cried and rushed over to the woman. She threw her arms around her mother and buried her face in her shoulder.

'Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Usagi's mother asked. "Did you get a bad mark on a test again? Honey its ok, I'm not angry. You'll do better next time."

"No its not that," Usagi sobbed. "This problem is way worse than school."

Usagi's mother caressed her back as if she wear holding Usagi for the first time as a baby. She pulled Usagi over to the couch and gently sat down with her.

"Tell me what happened."

Usagi calmed down a bit and sniffed back most of her tears. She wiped her already puffy face and gave her mother her full attention.

"I'm sorry mom. I think its over between me and Mamo-chan. I-I'm in love with someone else."

* * *

"This is all my fault," Haruka flopped down on the couch and leaned back. "If I hadn't suggested she go out with me, then maybe she wouldn't be suffering like this."

"Don't blame yourself Haruka," Michiru sat down next to her partner. "You care a lot about Usagi-chan and did what you could to make her happy again."

"I ended up hurting her," Haruka replied with a sad tone. "So much for being a good friend."

Michiru took Haruka's hands into hers. "You are a good friend to her. Usagi-chan loves you because you care so much about her." she paused. "And I know you love her too."

"We discussed this," Haruka became somewhat irritated. "Yes I do love her, but I'm not IN love with her."

Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. "I admit, I was a little jealous with Usagi threw that kiss at you. But I was more concerned about her situation and what happened to her that made her act like that."

"You're amazing," Haruka said with a smile. "How about helping me figure out what to tell the little dumpling head when she comes over tomorrow."

Michiru giggled. "That you love her?"

"You're such a tease."

The next afternoon Usagi quickly packed her backpack and headed for the bus stop near the college. For some reason, after talking to her mother last night she started to feel a lot better. Well, she had received a call from Mamoru during lunch hoping the two of them could get together, but of course Usagi told him she had plans today.

'Hope he likes his own medicine,' Usagi thought to herself as she took a seat on the bench to wait for the city bus. "I hope he enjoys his new girlfriend," she said out loud to herself. "Maybe I'm just done with guys entirely."

Usagi felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket. She rolled her eyes, thinking it was Mamoru trying to ask why she was ignoring him all of a sudden. But instead it was a text message from Minako. Usagi flipped open her phone to read the message.

"Usagi are you ok? You seemed like something was bothering you during lunch today. You need to talk?"

Usagi smiled and hit the reply button.

"No I'm ok. Thanks. Hey! See if the other girls are busy this weekend so we can all get together and go out for burgers and milkshakes like we use to. I miss them."

Usagi hit the send button and a waited a few moments for a reply. Once her phone started to buzz again, she quickly flipped it open.

"You're a genius! I'll text you back with answers from them. I'll see you tomorrow. :)"

Usagi smiled and closed her phone again. She looked up and saw the city bus arriving at her stop. She quickly stood up and reached for her bus card her dad had bought her when she started college. She had to admit, it was rather embarrassing a woman her age not having a car to drive. But she knew her parents were trying to teach her responsibility. Mainly because she over heard them talking and the fact she didn't get a car for her seventeenth birthday like everyone else did.

Once she found a seat in the back, Usagi heaved a sigh of relief and leaned back. With stress from school and Mamoru and Haruka, Usagi felt like she could take a 3 day nap. The pain and sleepless nights were starting to get to her and causing her to become exhausted each day. But she knew if she went home, she would be disappointing Haruka and Michiru. That would probably give them something else to be angry at her for.

Her mind flashed back to yesterday when her friends found her on the street corner crying. Her mind suddenly skipped to kissing Haruka again. Even as each time was forced, the feeling of the woman's warm lips against hers made her heart jump. However, her heart also wanted a real kiss from her friend. As much as Usagi wanted to kick herself again for taking advantage of Haruka, her heart wouldn't stop thinking about both times their lips met. Of course her brain was telling her to stop being crazy and that Haruka already had someone special. But Usagi decided to side with her heart on this one.

Usagi fumbled with her backpack as she reached Haruka and Michiru's apartment. With a light knock, she waited for the door to open. Sure enough, after a few seconds, the door swung open and revealed a happy Michiru and a somewhat flustered Haruka.

"I'm so glad you came Usagi-chan," Michiru grabbed the girl and pulled her inside.

"I hope I came at the right time," Usagi said as she placed her backpack near the doorway. "I hope I'm not interrupting you guys."

Michiru smiled and pulled Usagi to the couch. "Not at all. Let's sit down so we can talk.

Usagi smiled a little and sat in between the two women on the couch. She folded her arms across her legs and clenched her hands together as she if were visiting for the first time. Even though she had known them for forever, being in their place still made her feel a little uneasy.

"I want to say I'm really sorry for having you put up with me so much," Usagi began to speak after a moment of silence. "I guess it's not a coincidence anymore that I keep running into you guys when I have a problem," she laughed softly.

"We're happy to help Usagi-chan," Michiru replied. She looks at Haruka. "Right Haruka?"

Haruka nodded.

"Well... I really want to say I'm sorry for yesterday," Usagi continued. "I was so upset that I couldn't think anymore," she looks at Haruka and blushes. "B-but I really am in love with..."

"Look little kitten," Haruka interrupted as she quickly stood up from her seat. "Part of this is my fault because I suggested you go out with me to get your boyfriend back. I enjoy being with you... but only as a really good friend. You're beautiful and sexy and have grown so much. But your our princess and its our duty to protect you. You're going to be queen one day and you should rule with your king. Not me. I'm only your protector."

Usagi felt as if her heart had been ripped out and crushed. "Oh. Well... its ok Haruka-san, really," she gave Haruka a big smile through her foggy eyes. "You care so much about me that I couldn't help it anymore. You've paid more attention to me in a month than Mamo-chan had in a year when he went back to America for a little longer after our last battle against Galaxia."

Michiru's expression changed to sad and concern as Usagi tried to fight back her tears again.

"But thank you for telling me how you feel," Usagi stood up from the couch and headed towards the door. "I think I better go. I'm sorry Michiru-san. I feel like I was trying to steal Haruka-san away from you. I guess my selfishness and envy took over too."

"Usagi-chan, wait," Michiru tried to stop Usagi.

Usagi felt her eyes dripping with constant tears as she picked up her backpack through watery eyes. She swung it over her shoulder and opened the door. Before stepping out, she turned back to face Haruka.

"You're right though," she said, trying to give her friend the best smile she could. "I'm going to be queen one day and I need a king by my side. Even if he doesn't love me... right? I guess fate and destiny don't care who you really love, they just want things to be the way they should be. Thank you for watching out for me and taking care of me Haruka-san. Goodbye."

As Usagi left, Haruka felt herself wanting to cry too. She looked down and slammed her fist against the wall. Michiru turned to Haruka and slowly approached her.

"Haruka..."

"She's right," Haruka said. "Fate and destiny don't care who you really love." she lifted her head and showed Michiru the tears she couldn't fight back anymore. "I'm sorry Michiru."

"You do love her."

"Even if I do now, I can't love her. I can't be with her and ruin her future. She'll never look at me the same way again. In her eyes now, I'm only her protector."

**End of Chapter Six! Is it wrong I started to cry myself when I wrote this? Poor Haruka! Stay turned for Chapter Seven! Thanks again for the reviews! ^^**


	7. Chapter Seven: Usagi's Drunken Heart!

**A/N: **Yay Chapter Seven! This one is rather long but I hope you enjoy it! ^^

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything!

_Chapter Seven: Usagi's Drunken Heart_

Usagi was one of the first to arrive at the small café the following weekend she and Minako wanted set up with their other friends. Lucky for them, everyone was available. Usagi was the most happy out of them all considering her week was horrible. Although, she did feel really guilty about what she had said to Haruka that day at her apartment. Perhaps she was being too harsh and wasn't trying to see Haruka's situation. After all, she wasn't the type to just throw away what she and Michiru have for some lousy love-sick puppy like Usagi. She had to admit though, being rejected by someone else you really love still gave her pains in her chest.

"Wow Usagi-chan, I'm impressed you actually showed up on time," Rei greeted her blonde friend with a some-what sarcastic smile. "You're growing up so fast."

"Ha, ha very funny Rei-chan," Usagi replied feeling annoyed and betrayed. Rei was always picking on Usagi ever since they met. So it didn't surprise Usagi really, but she was hoping her fire warrior would at least be grateful she didn't have to prepare a 'you're late again' speech.

"We're very proud of you Usagi-chan," Ami said with a warm smile as she and Makoto joined the girls in the booth. "I'm sure that's what Rei-chan meant." she turns to the raven haired woman. "Right?"

"Sure," Rei replied as she sipped the water the waitress had placed for them as soon as they arrived.

Usagi shot her friend a mean look. However, she decided to let that comment slide. She knew Rei cared about her, even though the woman was out of line sometimes. Not to mention Usagi had enough drama in her life already.

"Well I'm glad I got to see you guys again," Usagi smiled as she picked up her glass of water. She paused and chugged the liquid in one gulp. Everyone seemed to stop and look at her with amazement. This girl couldn't walk and eat ice cream at the same time, let alone drink an entire full glass of water in one breath.

Usagi caught her friend's attention as she took a huff of breath and set her glass down. "What?"

"You must have been thirsty," Rei said as she folded her arms in front of her.

"Yeah it's a little warm outside today," Usagi chuckled.

"So Usagi-chan," Minako began to speak, changing the subject. "You've been so distant with us lately. Is anything wrong? Is something going on with you and Mamoru?"

Usagi froze. She looked at Minako as if she wanted to ask, 'are you spying on me?' She then noticed the other girls staring at her as well with concerned looks. Should she tell them about her and Mamoru? Should she tell them about her falling for Haruka? Should she tell them she got her heart-broken again by the first woman she's ever had feelings for? All these questions gave Usagi a headache. They were worse than a math test in school.

Usagi rested her head on her hand and sighed heavily. She admitted defeat (even though she never gave her friends a battle to begin with) and nodded her head. "To be honest, I'm not really sure myself how things are going with me and Mamo-chan. We hardly ever see each other now. He's so caught up in his work that sometimes I feel like he really doesn't want to be with me anymore."

"But, you've always been busy after school these past few days," Minako replied. "If you aren't going to see him. Who are you seeing? Is it another guy?"

Usagi blushed. "No! It's... it's no one you guys know. She, uh, is just a friend I've hung out with for a while."

"You're not telling us something Usagi-chan," Rei got up in her friends face and gave the girl a stern look. "Are you cheating on Mamoru now?"

Usagi backed away and shook her head violently. "No! No, no, no, no! I would never cheat on Mamo-chan! I just made a new friend that's all! I'm sorry for not telling you guys, but I thought you'd be jealous."

"Why would we be jealous about you making new friends?" Makoto asked.

"I-I'm not!" Usagi began to laugh nervously. "Why would you guys? Hehe! You know, I think I remember her and me meeting up today to go... um..." she sees a bar across the street. "Clubbing! Yeah she sent me a text message yesterday because she wanted us to go to a bar! I totally forgot! Haha, I'm such an idiot!"

The four girls gave each other disgusted looks and turned to Usagi.

"You're not old enough to drink yet Usagi-chan," Ami pointed out. "Why is your friend taking you to a bar? Doesn't she know ow old you are?"

"I never said I was going to drink Ami-chan," Usagi laughed harder. "You guys are hilarious! I'm sorry but I have to go now. Can't keep her waiting!" she quickly scoots out of the booth and grabs her purse. She pulls out some money and hands it to Rei. "This should cover my shake and desert."

"Why don't you stay here until she shows up," Makoto suggested. "That way we can all meet her."

"Sorry Mako-chan, can't," Usagi quickly said. "She's very shy. She doesn't like meeting new people that much. But I'll ask her when I see her. Ok? Bye!"

Before anyone had the chance to stop her, Usagi was out of the restaurant and making a mad dash down the sidewalk.

"That girl hasn't change whatsoever," Rei said. "And, according to Pluto, she's going to be our Queen in a couple of years."

"Maybe she'll finally mature when she does," Ami replied.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over," Rei said. "There's something going on with her. And we're going to find out what it is."

"We are?" Makoto raised an eyebrow with curiosity. "How?"

"We're going to follow her to that bar," Rei gave her friends an evil smirk.

"I know someone who works there and he said we can stay in the dining area we just can't go to the bar. I'm sure Usagi-chan is smart enough to know to stay in that area," Minako joined in.

"Perfect," Rei said. "Let's go."

"I thought we were done with spying on people," Ami sighed as she moved out of the booth and joined her friends in their cooky plan. Spying on people was not something she enjoyed, but did anyway since her friends loved it. Even as adults.

"I need to get better friends."

Usagi stopped at the end of the corner to catch her breath. She leaned on the street sign and huffed loudly. The last time she ran like that was in high school when she was always constantly late. She was proud of herself for finally getting up everyday now to be on time, but a part of her wishes she was late sometimes to get her back into running everyday.

"I hope they bought that lame excuse," Usagi finally said to herself after moments of panting. "I'll make it up to them later. I'm sorry guys. I'm not ready to tell you about Haruka-san yet."

"Excuse me."

Usagi spun around to see what was talking to her. She felt her eyes widen as she immediately recognized the figure in front of her. "You! Your... your that angry woman! I...I mean you're that... I mean, who are you again?"

"My name is Miki," the woman replied. "I'm Mamoru's boss. And you must be his girlfriend... Usagi right?"

Usagi blinked in sudden shock. "How do you know?"

"Well he talks about you all the time," Miki said. "And you're the only girl that I see that hangs around this neighborhood that has long blonde hair with meatballs on top of her head. Or I'm just really lucky."

Usagi didn't say anything. 'Wow! This woman is really nice.' she let her mind do the talking. 'And she's even prettier up close. No wonder Mamo-chan is so attracted to her.'

"Well... um... if you're looking for Mamo-chan, I think he's at home," Usagi blurted out, not really sure if that was the right thing to say.

"Oh no I'm not looking for him," Miki smiled and stepped closer to Usagi. "I gave him the day off to rest. After all the work he's done for me, he deserves it. Actually, I'm glad I ran into you. I've wanted to meet you for a while now. But Mamoru tells me you're always busy."

"Well... sort of," Usagi replied.

"I hate to ask, but are you busy now?" Miki asked anyway. "I would really like to get to know you. How about I take you out? I know this great bar that has awesome food."

'So you can tell Mamo-chan about how clumsy I am so he'll break up with me again?' Usagi's mind suddenly jumped to conclusions. Usagi ignored the thought and gave Miki a rather fake smile and nodded. 'How pathetic can you get?'

"S-Sure," Usagi said feeling a little uncomfortable, trying her best to ignore the mean thoughts in her head. This woman was trying to steal Mamoru away from her and here she was, going out to eat with her. Usagi felt as if she had reached an all time low.

Miki smiled with delight and clapped her hands together. "Great. Let's go." she started to lead Usagi back towards the streets Usagi had made her sudden escape from her friends. Usagi felt a lump in her throat as she started to feel nervous about running into one of them. She would be in deep trouble and had some serious explaining to do if she did.

"Here we are," Miki pointed to the same bar Usagi blurted to her friends during her outburst at the café.

Usagi felt a sudden pain in her chest, as her mind started to scream at her, telling her this was a very bad idea. But of course, Usagi ignored her brain again so not to be rude to Mamoru's boss. Not to mention she was getting a free meal.

Miki led Usagi towards the front of the bar and flashed the very tall men her ID. Usagi did as well, but unfortunately was told she was not allowed to even touch an alcoholic beverage or go near the bar. She would have to stay in the dining area. Usagi rolled her eyes as if they were talking to a criminal. She knew the rules and didn't feel like getting arrested. Especially since she had to go to school on Monday. Her teachers probably wouldn't excuse 'hang over or time in jail' absences.

"Let's sit here," Miki suggested as she took a booth near the left side of the building, closest to the bar.

"Ok," Usagi nodded and smiled as she took her seat. "Um... thank you for inviting me."

"Sure," Miki replied. "Order whatever you like. My treat."

After ordering their drinks from the waiter, Usagi couldn't help but stare at Miki for a long while. She wanted to ask her about the other day, but Usagi thought that would be very rude. If Miki didn't want to talk about it, Usagi shouldn't ask bout it. Even though the curiosity was eating at her like a hungry animal hunting its prey.

"So um... h-how did you and Mamo-chan meet?" Usagi finally asked. "I mean... I know you're his boss, but how did he end up working for you? Like, how did Mamo-chan get the job? Did he apply with your company?"

Miki chuckled. "I guess you could say that?"

"Huh?" Usagi asked, now suddenly confused.

"Boy Mamoru didn't tell you anything did he?" Miki replied, feeling a little sorry for the girl.

Usagi shook her head

"Well, I guess part of that is my fault," Miki was suddenly hit with guilt. "See, while Mamoru was still working at that amusement park a couple of months ago, I went there one day with my son and he served us. He was extremely patient because my son was acting wild and was taking a very long time to order his dinner. So, long story short he shared with me how that job was just temporary and he wanted to work in the medical field instead. Well, that day was his lucky day because I told him I was looking for an assistant at the hospital I was working at and asked him if he was interested."

"Wow," was all Usagi could say.

"I'm sorry I kept him away from you for so long," Miki went on. "I hope I didn't upset you and ruin your guys' relationship."

"Well..." Usagi folded her arms tightly across her chest. "There is something that's bothering me. I uh, I saw you guys at that restaurant over there next to the arcade and I thought... I thought you guys were on a date."

Miki suddenly laughed. Usagi blinked with more confusion. She wasn't trying to be funny. What was with this woman? Was the alcohol suddenly getting to her?

"Oh Usagi, I'm so sorry," Miki calmed her laughing down. "We weren't on a date, sweetie. I begged him to go to lunch with me after his shift was over to talk to him more about the hospital tour and about having an office ready for him once the current assistant physician was transferred."

Usagi felt relieved at Miki's words. At the same time, she also wanted to kick herself for ever doubting Mamoru. Before she replied a thank you, her mind brought up the conversation she had heard when she ended up accidentally spying on Miki.

"But then why did you say..."

"Look, do you mind if I go to the bar?" Miki interrupted as she picked up her wine glass. "I won't go out of eye site so you can come get me if you need me." she pulls a credit card out or her purse and hands it to Usagi. "Use this to pay for your dinner when the waiter comes back. If you feel like leaving early let me know and I'll call you a cab."

"Oh no its ok," Usagi declined. "I can call for a ride. But thanks again for dinner."

"Have fun," Miki said as she made her way to the large bar. True to her word, she took a seat next to the window so Usagi could still see her.

Usagi felt a little betrayed as she wanted to ask Miki about her sudden rage and saying she and Mamoru were together. However, her grumbling stomach took over and told Usagi it wanted food. As the waiter returned, Usagi ordered her food and handed both menus back. She could hear Miki's voice getting louder and more high-pitched as she waited. To Usagi, that meant Miki was ordering more drinks and getting drunk.

"Guess I'll be calling for a ride after all," Usagi sighed as she rested her head on her hand.

A small tray of drinks suddenly caught Usagi's attention. She knew she wasn't allowed to drink alcohol, but the smell of strawberries and cranberries made her want to try one. She looked around for a waiter to ask if any alcohol was being put in them and if not, could she have one. She then noticed a sign on the tray that said 'plan strawberry and cranberry drinks.' Usagi shrugged and figured it meant no alcohol, so decided to help herself. Miki did say it was her treat.

After a few drinks, Usagi suddenly felt light-headed and dizzy. She didn't know how she was feeling light-headed, but decided it was because she was hungry. Once her food arrived, she devoured it like it was the first meal she's had in a long time. She noticed her soda glass was empty, so decided to take more of the strawberry and cranberry drinks off of the tray and drink those. She didn't realize after more of those, her brain was not functioning properly anymore.

"I know she's in here somewhere."

"Rei-chan let's just go, we're going to get caught."

"If we're not at the bar, we won't get in trouble. Now let's find her."

"There she is!" Makoto pointed to a slumped over Usagi who was now passed out on top of the booth she was occupied at.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako rushed over to her friend and lifted her head. "Usagi-chan you ok?"

"Heeey Minako-cuuannn," Usagi smiled and threw her arms around her friend. "I am, sooo happy to see chuuu."

The four girls exchanged glances.

"Usagi-chan, are you drunk?" Rei asked.

"I dunno," Usagi thought she was shrugging her shoulders, but instead, leaned in closer to Minako. "I had a strawberry drunk and it was deeeliicious!"

Rei slapped her forehead as Makoto and Minako sighed in embarrassment.

"You big doofus!" Rei cried out.

Makoto and Minako hushed Rei so not to draw attention and get their princess in trouble. Rei lowered her voice and kneeled beside Minako to help her with Usagi.

"Usagi-chan you idiot," Rei whispered. "You drank too much alcohol."

"But the sign said it was plaaannnn," Usagi slurred. "I ***** hic *** **can reeeeaad!"

"Usagi-chan, plan means it's just plan juice mixed with alcohol," Ami spoke as if Usagi could understand her.

"Let's just get her out of here before we're all In trouble," Makoto picked up Usagi on one side and Minako took the other.

Rei and Ami led the girls out of the bar, stopping to apologize to other people telling them Usagi had a final coming up at school and always acted like this when she was stressed. Sadly though, once they reached the front door, they had to think of a plan to get past the bar hoppers.

"Great, now what?" Makoto snapped quietly trying to keep Usagi on her back. From all the wiggling Usagi was doing, it was hard keeping her up. Makoto felt like caring a squirming child. "Hey Usagi-chan, if you stay quit and rest your head on my shoulder, I'll bake you cookies at my house."

"Yay! Cookies!" Usagi cheered with delight. By some miracle her brain managed to get her mouth to shut up and she flopped her head down on her tall friend.

"We need a distraction," Rei said. She turned to Minako. "Minako-chan you're great with guys. Can you do something to keep their attention?"

"Leave it to me," Minako sounded so confident as she flipped a piece of her hair back and gave her friends a V for victory sign with her fingers.

Minako approached the two very tall, very muscular men, and did what she did best. Act like a total drama queen and pretend she was auditioning for a movie.

"Please you two have to help me!" Minako put on her best worried and scared face and grabbed one of them by his arm. "I lost my baby sister in this huge crowd of people! Please help me she's only 4! If I don't find her my mom will have my head!" she added tears for an extra spice of drama.

Makoto and Ami were rather impressed at the scene Minako was causing. Rei, however, thought the bar hoppers must be stupid to believe such a fake story like that. Still, they managed to get Usagi out of the bar and quickly made their way down the street. When Minako finally caught up to them, Makoto set Usagi down on a bus stop bench.

"Weee that was fun!" Usagi laughed. "Let's do that again!"

"How are we going to get her home?" Makoto pushed Usagi's bangs out of her face to make sure the girl wasn't going to throw up yet. "We don't exactly have cars yet."

"Let me think," Rei crossed her arms in frustration. She then spotted a familiar figure heading down the sidewalk. Her lips formed into a relieved smile and gave the figure a violent wave as if to call them over. "Mamoru! Over here!"

The other three girls looked and saw the dark-haired man approach them. They all greeted him with a smile and showed the man the situation they were in.

"You guys let her drink? "Mamoru knelt in front of Usagi to check her eyes. "You know you girls are under aged."

"We know," Rei said with a cold stare. "She was with another friend of hers at the bar and thought the plan drinks didn't have alcohol in them."

Mamoru picked Usagi up. "I'll take her to my place. I think her mother will kill her if you take her home."

"Good idea," Minako said. "I'll call her mom and tell her she's staying with me tonight to catch up on some homework."

"She owes us big time for this," Rei said as she flipped her hair back and headed in the direction of her house. "You guys can stay at my place tonight if you want since Usagi-chan's alcohol stench got on you."

"Rei-chan don't be so mean," Ami joined the girl at her side. "Usagi-chan probably didn't think she did anything wrong."

"We'll call you tomorrow to check on her," Makoto joined the other girls and waved their goodbyes to Mamoru.

Mamoru sighed and brought his attention to a now sad-looking Usagi in his arms. "My first day off in two weeks with you and here I am caring you home. You still haven't changed that much Usako."

"Why?" Usagi whispered as she started to cry.

"Huh?" Mamoru looked down at Usagi as he started walking.

"Why do you not love me?!" Usagi's cry got louder. "I started to fall for you and you push me away! Why are you walking away from your feelings?! Why are you walking away from me?" with that, Usagi buried her face in her hands and cried uncontrollably.

"Let's go home and get you into bed," Mamoru caressed Usagi's back, trying not to laugh as Usagi's drunken behavior. He hadn't the slightest idea of what Usagi was talking about. But then again, people who are drunk talk about things that never make sense. Once Mamoru had Usagi buckled into his car, he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"I still love you," Usagi's drunk mind spoke to Mamoru as the man drove them home.

"I love you too Usako," Mamoru replied knowing Usagi would forget everything in the morning, but decided to play along.

Usagi then turned her head over again so her eyes were looking out the window. Even though she was drunk, her mind was still a little sober enough to replay the terrible day that happened at that apartment inside her head. She felt her eyes water up again and let tears fall from her face one last time. Thinking she was with a certain blonde in her car, she smiled and then closed her eyes.

"I still love you Haruka-san," She whispered.

**End of Chapter Seven! Stay turned for Chapter Eight! ^^**


End file.
